User blog:Createsans/Winner Takes All (story)
Prologue I never thought that we'd be the victim of a strange unnamed villain. He names himself "The Duke", and he's cleatly a force to be reconned with. Maybe the Turtles, Power Turtles, or Courageous Crew can help us with him... Part 1 Mera's POV: "Mer? You okay?" My bestie, Apple, asked me. Looking down at my half-eaten lunch tray, and leting out a heavy sigh, and shook my head. "I can't stop thinking about The Duke. What does he want from us?" I asked her. Our other friends, July, Briana, and Darlena, looked at me like I was crazy. "Clearly, we have something he doesn't, and he's jealous." July told me. I smiled a bit. "Yeah..." No POV: Mera filled in the Power Turtles, since she spotted Ralph in the halls first, of the Duke situation. "So... do you think you could help me and the girls with him? He seems really dangerous..." Mera asked Sammy. Sammy looked at his siblings, who all nodded at him. "We'd be happy to help you with your Duke problem!" Sammy announced. Mera's eyes lit up. "Thank you so, so, so much!" she responded, happy. July's POV: The Power Turtles all agreed to help us with The Duke, whoever he might be. As I maade my way back home, I noticed a window broken. "Mom?? Pop??" I cried out, dropping my bag. There was no sign of them. On the ground were kitchen untensils that spelled out the name of my recent nightmares. The Duke. I knew he was after something. But his cryptic name drops don't hold the answers. I know someone who does. Part 2 No POV: July walked up to her ex-friend, Tania Archer, in the halls. Tania was getting her binders and textbook. "Tania?"July called to her. The spotted salamander looked at her, eyes wide. "There's a villain called "The Duke", and he's been stalking me and the girls. You're Mera's best-" July started. "Ah, ah, ah! I was Mera's best friend. You must've forgotten what she did." Tania hissed. She walked away from July, grinning sinisterly and revealing her razor-sharp teeth. Apple's POV: My teacher noticed that I was having trouble focusing. But... I can't help but feel The Duke is behind me. I looked behind me, and saw no one except for Tania Archer, who was listening to her music and lip-syncing to it. It's a shame I can't read lips... Julie texted me that she talked to Tania, but she didn't say anything even remotely helpful. The Power Turtles agreed to help with The Duke, and the girls and I are going to talk to Tania. She knows more than she's letting off. Tania's POV: "The Duke" this, "he did" that. Blah, blah, blah. The Duke isn't a man. The Duke is me. Those little jerks had it coming for leaving me and replacing me. Part 3 No POV: "So, this is what we know about The Duke." Mera started. "1, he's not afraid to kidnap or hurt people." July stated quietly. "2, Tania probably knows him." Apple said. "3, he's a lizard or dragon mutant. I saw a black lizard scale." Briana contributed. Putting together all the evidence they gathered, they had only one suspect. Xel Xulrizda. Xel's POV: I was walking to my next class, when Mera and her friend group suddenly cornered me aagainst my locker. "Give it up, The Duke!" Mera announced. Needless to say, I was confused. "The what? Have you all lost your minds?" I asked them, only to have a handwritten note shoved in my face. "You wrote this!" Briana accused. "First of all, I can't even read this, there are words that are too big. Second, this is clearly left-handed handwriting. See how the ink smudges? Left-handed trait. I'm right-handed. Third, I wasn't able to write this note, my handwriting isn't even legible, Lex writes for me. Fourth, I don't have the time to write things like this, I have enough after school classes to take up my entire night. Plus, the note was written with a caligraphy pen. I use regular pens." I pointed out. They all looked so dumb. "Look, I hate axe-usations, so how about this? I'll help you find the person." I told them. They all nodded. Mera's POV: So, Xel and his girlfriend, Camilla, are at my house. Excellent... "Alright, here's what we know about The Duke. He's not afraid to kidnap and hurt people, Tania knows him, he's probably a reptile, he's left-handed, and he has a calligraphy pen." Apple said to Cam and Xel. "These are the left-handed reptiles here, male and female. So far, Camilla, you and Tania are left-handed, right?" July asked. "No. Tania's left-handed, I'm not." Camilla told them. "Lex is also left-handed." Xel told us. "So, Lex and Tania are the only ones that fit the characteristics we're after." I concluded. Suddenly, the lights turned out. After a solid minute of darkness, a strange laughter rang out. The Duke has arrived. TBC Category:Blog posts